


Marleene and The Possessed Necklace

by The Angelpocalypse (17angelsprings)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Catholic School, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Private School, Tags May Change, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/The%20Angelpocalypse
Summary: Marleene and her family just moved into a new home. As a gift, her mother bought her a bedazzling old necklace from the town's local antique shop. What she didn't know was that the necklace contained a demon inside it who enjoyed human interaction and would come out of the jewel for it.(This fic is on an indefinite hiatus)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Marleene and The Possessed Necklace

Aimlessly, I was looking out of the car window into the glimmering and pristine silver lake with the sun out of my direct view but its high and mighty presence made obvious by the luminous reflections dancing on the water. I rolled the window down, immediately welcomed by the feeling of my face cutting the cool, rushing air as I felt freed from the imprisoning atmosphere from inside the car. My parents paid no mind to this but my little brother quickly gathered his periwinkle-blue blanket to pull over his head. Otherwise, he had no complaints. I stacked my tan arms right next to the window, careful not to touch the door handle even though one couldn’t possibly open it without using their fingers (I guess I can be a little irrational about details like that). I rested on my head on them, pushing my nose further into the wind-like tempo of force and stayed like that for the rest of this car’s journey. 

At some point, I fell asleep for I was only aware of being conscious again when I felt the car slow down, stop, back into somewhere, then stop again, the telltale steps that we’ve parked. My face felt numb from the cold air outside while my arms were tingling uncomfortably with the numbness of my head resting on them. I yawned and rubbed my eyes to awakening and looked over to my brother still sound asleep under his cover. I gently poked him once in the cheek.

“Miles, we’re here.”

He fluttered one hazel eye open and the other one hesitantly followed suite. Miles rested his forehand in his hand as he yawned the remaining idle sleep out of him. I rolled my window up and my dad turned off the car, allowing everyone to open their respective doors and behold the new sight in front of us. 

The cream-colored Georgian-styled mansion towered over all of us. Each of its stories were lined with fairly simple but grand windows and the maroon curtains on the other side of each pane entranced me with the mysterious arrangement of those rooms. While looking for the main door to this house, I found a gorgeous, functioning fountain almost obscuring my view of said door. A few little birds in various shades of black and blue were dipping their beaks into the water, jumping into it, and hopping out to shake the moisture off of their feathers. They chirped sweetly, as if they were conversing with one another. 

Dad turned around to face me and my brother with an expression beaming with a light comparable to the sun’s rays.

“Marleene, Miles. Welcome home. Do you like it?”

Miles, still dazed from his nap in the car, didn’t answer the question. So I answered for both of us. 

“Yeah, Dad! It looks amazing! I bet it’s even better on the inside.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Let’s head inside shall we?” 

All four of us walked past the fountain, the birds still bathing in it without a care in the world. Our feet took us up the small flight of stairs before finally arriving at the large, wooden double-doors. Mom retrieved the key from her pocket and popped it in the lock. Once we heard the door officially become unlocked, Miles and I rushed past our parents to take in the enormous and spacious entrance to the house. A chandelier bigger than the two of us combined loomed right over us on the ceiling while a crimson carpet with black and white patterns laid flat under us. Mom and Dad came in after us and we all took off our shoes. Miles walked off into one of the grand archways leading to other rooms in the mansion and I was about to catch up with him when Mom called me. 

“Marleene, I have something to give you. Hold out your hands for me?”

I cupped my hands like they were desperately trying to hold onto the water that was continuously pouring from them onto the ground before extending them to Mom. Her clenched fist opened and a thin stream of gold with a multi-faceted aquamarine attached to it came out. I retreated my hands back and took a good look at what I had just received. It was a beautiful, shining necklace. I happily put the necklace over my head and onto my neck, the jewel resting peacefully where my cleavage would be before smiling at Mom in graciousness. 

“While your dad and I were scouting for houses here, we passed by this antique shop with this beautiful necklace on display. The jewel was your favorite color so I bought it.”

“I love it! Thank you so much, Mom!”

“You are very welcome, sweetheart! I knew you’d like it.”

We hugged and then I went off to search for my brother. 

  
  


The sun had long gone to sleep but not me. I retreated into my new bedroom for the night. I parted the curtains, allowing myself to bathe in the starlight for the first time that day. Looking out, I saw that the night sky was clearer than ever since we were so far off from the nearest city. I could even clearly see the light purple patch, forming an arm of the Milky Way along with the thousands if not millions of bright, pulsating diamonds it cradled. 

First my parents’ new jobs, the house, then the necklace, and now this sky, fortune had really been on our side lately. I unlocked the hinge of the window and gently moved it to the side, resting my arms on the edge and feeling the cool breeze caress my skin. I looked down, realizing how far up I was from the ground. The fountain was still running water through its bowls but no birds were bathing in it. Mom’s navy-blue car wasn’t parked too far from it. Three years ago, when the family was still struggling financially, Dad sold his car to pay for Miles’ medical expenses after he got into a non-lethal but still very severe biking accident. Sometime in the next week, my parents will go shopping for a new car for Dad as well as for me since I recently got my driving license. 

I held the aqua-colored gem in one hand, breathless from its sheer beauty whilst reflecting starlight. Suddenly, a thin, misty black line similar to the pupil of a cat or a snake appeared on my aquamarine. Then it split down the middle and the two new lines curved in opposite directions before coming back together to form a heart-shape. I shook my head and the mark disappeared. This was certainly suspicious but perhaps this was just a sign that I needed to go to bed. 

I climbed into the bed and slipped under the covers, aquamarine still in my hand. I gazed at it for what seemed to be a long time before feeling my eyelids become too heavy to look any longer. The strange mark didn’t appear again. Perhaps I was just tired after all and read too many horror novels and watched too many scary films about possessed objects. Still, while waiting for my REM sleep, I couldn’t help but wonder just what the hell did my mom buy. 

  
  


The Sunday morning rays permeated through the window and onto my head full of almost-black hair. They roused me back into consciousness and I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them time to adjust to the overwhelming amount of light brown and cream colors that filled my room. I extended one arm down from the side of the bed and felt around the carpeted floor for my phone. Upon feeling its smooth plastic texture, I fished it up and the screen showcased an anime-styled, semi-gothic demon lady character along with the time of day and date in plain white text. 10:30, Sunday, February 9 it read. I felt my stomach rumble so I decided to fully wake up and get out of bed. 

I headed downstairs and encountered the smell of fresh bacon and scrambled eggs on my way to the dining room. Mom was at her new stove in the kitchen, carefully watching her bacon in the frying pan so that they cook properly. The eggs were already done and set in a plate waiting for their porky friends to join them. Meanwhile, Dad was mixing hot chocolate in a large bowl then pouring it into smaller bowls. He topped it off with a bit of whipped cream in each bowl. I walked past them to the dining table and sat down. As per usual, my brother was still upstairs asleep and probably won’t even have breakfast at all. 

Dad came out of the kitchen with a tray full of hot chocolate bowls. He smiled at me as he set one out in front of me. 

“Did you know that in France, they drink hot chocolate in bowls?”

“No, I didn’t.” 

Dad had travelled to over thirty different countries within the five decades he was alive and was constantly imparting his cultural knowledge on me, Miles, and Mom whenever possible. Not too long ago, he was in Marseille, France to visit some relatives I hadn’t seen since they visited us in America almost a decade ago. Dad said that once I graduate school this year, he would take me over there in the summer as a reward. 

I noticed that the bowl had two little handles, perfect for its function. I picked it up and sipped down a bit of hot chocolate before setting it down in satisfaction. 

“So, Marleene. What do you think?”

“I dunno. I mean hot chocolate tastes just as good in a bowl as it does in a mug.”

He chuckled at my silly statement then Mom came over ready with three full plates of eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast on each of them. We thanked her and started eating and drinking. 

“Bà xã, your cooking is as good as always.”

Dad might have been quite the traveller, but he had never forgotten his roots in Southeast Asia. Little cultural things like that reminded me how I wished I could speak more than just the survival amount of Vietnamese that I couldn’t use to its full extent yet because I hadn’t even stepped into Vietnam before. In contrast, Mom stayed mostly within the confines of our country and was a master of no language besides English. To make up for her lack of worldliness, she always tried learning the basics of any language and culture she came across. 

“Of course it is. Were you expecting anything to change because we have a new kitchen, ông xã?” Mom laid her hand on her chest in mock disappointment. The three of us burst out laughing and she wiped a tear off from her eye. 

“In all seriousness though, I’m relieved to hear that.” 

Although the rest of breakfast was going smoothly, the necklace still ran in the background of my mind. Maybe the seller said something to my mom about a curse that would come to whoever wore this necklace, but I couldn’t tell her what I thought I saw last night so I decided to approach the subject the way I did. 

“Mom, did the seller say anything about the necklace?”

“Like what do you mean, Marleene?”

“Like the history and stuff. Did they say anything about that?”

“Oh, yes! The shop owner told me it’s from Victorian England, so it’s a good couple of hundred years old at least.”

“I see. Did he say anything about this necklace being supposedly blessed or anything like that?”

“No, he didn’t. But he did say that he once sold this necklace to a man almost thirty years ago and he returned it two weeks later and claimed he saw a demon because of it.”

“Are you afraid this necklace is going to curse you, Marleene?” Dad chimed in, mouth full of eggs. 

“No. I just like learning about history sometimes, Dad.”

“Sure, sure. And I thought I was the only history buff here.”

“Well, I don’t believe in things like blessings and curses anyway. It’s just interesting to learn about what people thought would bring them good or bad luck, you know?”

“Sweetheart, I was just making a joke,” and he stared at me with an expression so hilariously blank that I couldn’t help but snort, which caused Dad to convulse into laughter himself. 

Once I finished breakfast, I excused myself to leave the dining room and went back upstairs. 

  
  


I finished setting up my new desktop computer. It had a polished black look and felt smooth to the touch. I booted it up, watching the void-looking screen burst into a bright blue. Finally, the logo with the login prompt popped up and I typed in my username and password. Once accepted, I entered into a world of a photo of a bamboo forest and few icons already on my screen. 

After staring at the bamboo forest wallpaper for two seconds, I decided to replace it with something else. There was nothing like going to Google, typing in “zartha demon highlands,” and debating on which image of Zartha I would want to represent my computer. I could’ve gone for the one I already had on my lockscreen. Or I could’ve picked this recent fanart of her looking at the viewer with her simply garmented upper back in view. I went for the latter. This artist used a lot of glowing, which made her ash-gray skin, her even darker gray hair, her dark-cyan clothes, and golden irises and accents pop out a lot. She had one finger pointing towards her face, her long black nail edging on the soft-looking cherry lips. I wasn’t even into girls, but if I was, then I would have loved to kiss them. 

I went back to Google and searched for “demon highlands.” The top link brought me to the _Demon Highlands_ official website. The top banner of the site displayed many of the different romanceable demon characters including my favorites, which were Zartha, Jocas, Eremin, Kleieo, Naryscii, and Flirocché. 

If I had to explain _Demon Highlands_ to someone unfamiliar with it, it was basically a Japanese fantasy game with tons of fully-voiced characters and a huge focus on romance and erotica. The story was that Yuri (name and gender changeable), the protagonist and the only playable character, accidentally stumbled upon the Demon Highlands. There were many demons who threatened to kill and eat Yuri, but there were others who treated him kindly and fell in love with him even. 

I remembered that as a freshman, when I got by in the game with the Japanese I knew from beginner classes plus tons of Google Translate since the game hadn’t been translated to English yet, I played this game almost every weekend at home. This was fairly easy to accomplish since my workload for school wasn’t so bad back then and my parents trusted me from an early age to monitor what I consumed on my laptop. I almost always played as male and romanced the prettiest women and the handsomest men with that character. Occasionally, I played as female and went after only the male demons with the exception of Zartha. Zartha had always been my favorite character in the game because not only was she really beautiful, so bad-ass yet so sweet, she had one of the most moving backstories and quests yet had the happiest scenes when making love to Yuri. 

I clicked the “Play Now” button and the downloading file process appeared at the bottom of my browser. This could’ve been taking a while so I checked out the “News” tab for what new things the developers added during the long months I had wiped my laptop clean so that my parents wouldn’t have found out I liked and played such pornographic games. The list of updates was long and about half of them were bug fixes. The other half were fairly major such as new quests for Jocas, Naryscii, and Zartha. One of Zartha’s new quests came with a new outfit as a reward. Of course the game developers only showed a silhouette of her wearing her new clothing. 

Before I knew it, the download finished and the game started launching itself. I logged myself in and went into “Load Game.” My mouse continuously hovered over my different saves until it landed on the one labeled “Marleene” and clicked that one. Everything loaded so quickly and my character appeared right in front of Zartha, in all of her glory and ready to give her a new quest. 

  
  


Close to my bedtime, Zartha kissed Marleene. Her body glowed very bright before settling down in an instant to reveal a tight and tiny blue-and-white bikini with a short dark-cyan-colored jacket, matching high-heels, and fishnet stockings ripped in some places. Only then did I realize that the picture of her I had on my computer was she wearing the same outfit on there as in the game. 

“Darling, don’t you want to take these off?” I heard her say. I felt a little bit of an excited chill down my spine, but I took a good look at the time displayed on my screen. 

I was a bit disappointed that I couldn’t continue this game any longer or else I’d risk feeling exhausted as hell when I started my first day at my new school. I probably wouldn’t have been able to come back to _Demon Highlands_ until Friday at the earliest, but the fact that I had gotten the opportunity to play once more filled my heart with an undeniable satisfaction. Maybe if I got lucky and didn’t receive such a huge workload this week then I could spend some more time on the game after school.

I brushed my teeth, slipped on my pajamas, and climbed into bed. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I felt something smooth and finger-like caress my arm. I thought it might have been an itch so I brushed my fingers right on it, but whatever was on my arm definitely felt like a solid object. My eyes immediately shot open and I turned around to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. I held my breath in fear, only to let it out when the figure next to me let out a low cackle. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Whoever was lying next to me in the sheets had a sweet and softly accented voice. “I won’t bite or suck out your life force. Unless you want me to.” The figure licked her lips and winked. 

I scooted back on the bed a little, trying to get a better view of this strange woman. Well, with her wild goat horns and cat-like eyes, I wasn’t even sure she was human. 

“Who are you?” My gaze fell on her smooth, pale-moon lips, waiting for them to move as she responded. 

“I am Avatuolé, a demon who resides in that necklace. I have come out to offer you my friendship or perhaps we could be something else.” She scooted closer to me until our faces almost touched nose-to-nose. “If you do not accept my offer of companionship, then please return that necklace to the store tomorrow.” 

I turned my head to the side so I could make this decision without looking directly at her face. Most of me wanted to believe that this wasn’t real, but one part of me wandered off and considered all the possibilities of having a demon for a friend. If I told Avatuolé she could be my friend right there and then, then I would’ve already made one new friendship in the town I just moved into. Supposing that she had magical powers and would willingly lend them to my aid, the possibilities would've been endless. After a few more seconds, that one part of me grew and took over the rest of my mind and that was what I answered with. 

“Yeah, sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow at school, Marleene.” 

I turned my head back around to see that Avatuolé had disappeared without a trace. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to contemplate what I just witnessed and what had I gotten myself into, but the head was emptied of everything except with images of her face and her manner of looking at me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary: 
> 
> \- Bà xã (Vietnamese): A traditional term used to address one's own wife  
> \- Ông xã (Vietnamese): A traditional term used to address one's own husband
> 
> Sorry to disappoint, but Demon Highlands is unfortunately not a real game. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, leave kudos and comments (compliments and/or constructive criticism are welcome) as those are tremendously great forms of feedback! Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Edits: 
> 
> \- Fixed some grammar issues I saw


End file.
